Sexo com caras
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: Por favor, por favor, alguma força do além faça meu filho calar a boca. Presente para Mr. Montagh.


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter belongs to Ginny W. Potter.

**Presente para **Mr. Montagh**, porque eu quis. **

* * *

— E com caras?

É o meu filho. É o meu filho perguntando sobre sexo selvagem com outros homens. Eu disse para a Ginny que isso não ia dar certo – _eu disse_! Todas aquelas noites que o Teddy vinha dormir aqui... Minha cabeça começou a latejar ainda mais. Já estava doendo enquanto eu analisava algumas coisas dos aurores, então chega James Sirius para falar de sexo comigo. Tudo bem, ele tem quinze anos. Curiosidades naturais.

Mas _com caras_? Minha cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Sem contar o fato de eu estar absolutamente vermelho e tentando controlar uma crise de tosse. Sexo com caras. Sexo com caras. Sexo com caras.

Preciso de um remédio. _Urgentemente_.

— Não sei, meu filho. Nunca tentei — respondo. James Sirius sorri. Eu tenho medo quando esse menino sorri. Ele não herdou esse sorriso de mim ou da Ginny. A não ser quando ela resolve usar aquele conjunto de lingerie que alguém deu como presente de casamento não identificado...

... Mas não é esse o ponto.

— O Teddy quer ser o ativo. Eu acho que isso não é bom para as minhas costas, sabe pai, porque mesmo que nós ainda não tenhamos feito nada, eu já _vi_... E, fala sério, ele deve manipular _aquilo_ com a metamorfomagia — James, cale a boca, cale a boca, cale a boca. Sabe quando parece que você está de ressaca, mesmo você não tendo bebido nada? Agora imagine essa ressaca com um elefante dançando na sua cabeça.

E seu filho gay falando sobre sexo, claro.

— Eu queria saber se você conhece um bom lubrificante, ou algo assim. Talvez um feitiço... Provavelmente o tio George conhece, não é? Mas me dá certa vergonha ir falar sobre isso com ele. É possível que ele me passe um feitiço _travador_, ou algo assim...

Elefante e hipopótamo dançando tango na minha cabeça. Hipopótamo de salto agulha. _Tenho certeza_. Eu sinto que só vou ficando mais e mais vermelho à medida que meu amado filho tagarela sobre sexo com o Teddy. Só agora eu percebi que estou apertando a borda da mesa com tanta força que os nós dos meus dedos estão brancos.

Por que ele não foi falar sobre isso com a Ginny? A Ginny gosta disso. A Ginny achou uma graça o fato de nosso filho mais velho ser gay. A Ginny que fez o maior discurso, acabando com a chance de qualquer membro da família ter qualquer tipo de preconceito com eles dois. A Ginny, se duvidar, está planejando o casamento. Tenho certeza que a Ginny iria adorar indicar lubrificantes, sex shops, dicas, posições e outras coisas divertidas para os dois.

Não eu. Eu só estou morrendo de dor de cabeça.

— Quer dizer, reza a lenda que o Sirius e o Remus tinham um caso...

—... COMO É? — e o grito ecoa dentro da minha mente e meus olhos até escurecem um pouco, mas que diabos de lenda é essa?

— Ué, você não sabe?

— Não, James Sirius, _eu não sei_ — tento respirar profundamente. James Sirius ainda está sorrindo.

Eu nunca pensei que chegaria o dia que eu sentiria vontade de socar meu próprio filho.

— Uma vez o Teddy achou umas cartas do Sirius para o Remus e vice-versa... Todas numa caixa. Acho que eles guardaram para nunca encontrarem, mas também para não se desfazerem da lembrança, seria melhor queimar. Não tem nada explícito, mas o Sirius chama o Remus de "lobinho", e fala coisas como "não precisa ser noite de lua cheia para você uivar" e tudo o mais.

Muita. Informação.

— Enfim, pai, podemos nos centrar no meu problema? — James junta as mãos. — Eu sei que deveria estar falando isso com a mamãe, mas é que a Lily Luna... er... — ele fica um pouco corado. Arqueio as sobrancelhas. — Você sabe, essas coisas de menina... — ah. Ele tem vergonha de falar sobre a menstruação da irmã e não tem sobre sexo com caras. Tudo bem. — De qualquer forma, eu achei que seria uma boa falar com você. Você é meu pai e tudo o mais.

Ah, que droga. A dor de cabeça não está passando, mas a vontade de socá-lo, sim. James Sirius consegue ser muito fofo quando quer. E sim, eu sei que a frase anterior foi extremamente homossexual.

— Bem, meu filho... Eu não sei nada sobre isso, mas... Faça só quando achar que é a hora certa, okay? E converse com o Teddy sobre isso. E... E... — respiro fundo. — Tem um feitiço lubrificante, sim. Está vendo aquela estante? Atrás do livro da Hermione. Não deixe que a sua mãe te veja com isso.

— O que é?

Coço a garganta: — _Sexo trouxa é para trouxas: dicas e truques do sexo no mundo mágico_.

Um silêncio terrível paira sobre nós. James está me olhando com uma cara que mescla surpresa e vontade de chorar de rir. Eu só consigo pensar em como eu quero um remédio.

James começa a rir. Escandalosamente. Elefante e hipopótamo no tango e dois hipogrifos dançando balé. Ele se levanta e vai até a prateleira, afastando _Hogwarts: Outra História_ e pegando o livro preto. Coloca dentro da blusa. O arrependimento começa a surgir na minha mente, acentuando a dor. Meu filho com um livro sobre sexo. Meu filho com um livro sobre sexo. Para que ele entenda tudo sobre sexo com caras.

— Valeu, pai — James Sirius sai praticamente correndo para o quarto. Torço para que ele não esbarre em Albus Severus. Então, ouço passos voltando. — Aliás, eu já transei com o Teddy. Só queria arranjar um modo de você me contar a localização desse livro. _Bazzinga_.

...

A Ginny vai pagar por isso.

* * *

**N/A: **Resolvi te dar, depois de você ter elogiado tanto, hahaha... Enfim. Além de um presente para o Mon chéri, é para o 44º Challenge Relâmpago do 6V. Não vai ganhar nada, mas eu gostei de ter escrito. Obrigada, Mon, por betar. E desculpa, Mur, ele betou sem que eu pedisse. Enfim.


End file.
